


Scars & Battles

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: Original Work, The world of Novak
Genre: M/M, implied self harm, mentions of torture & verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero
Summary: So gayWritten to fuel my inability to update on a regular basis





	Scars & Battles

"So, where's this one from?" Jaden questioned, tracing an old scar on Dakota's lower abdomen with the tips of his fingers. "Mmm... probably someone stabbing me. Again." The younger hummed, arms folded behind his head. Jaden smiled a little, rolling his eyes. "People tend to do that a lot, huh?" Both chuckled, Jaden pressing his face into Dakota's neck lightly. The sweetheart gently ran his fingertips up his boyfriend's chest, inching further up until he was cupping the man's cheek. He lifted his head then, smiling softly. With eyes filled with awe and adoration, he pressed a series of soft kisses to Dakota's cheek. His gaze once more fell upon the canvas of his boyfriend's chest, and he released a sigh at the presence of several words. Not all had been via the Angel's own hand - some had been spat by Mason while Isiah had been manipulating the blade. But it still felt as though his heart was being dragged through a box of fiery needles every time he read what was there. "You gonna keep starin', Doll? Or can we cuddle again?" Dakota's voice pulled him back from his mind's cage, making him shake his head and kiss him softly. "Neither. We can sleep, for once. And a full night's sleep, Dakota. If you get up any time before - let's say at least 7 - then I will cling onto you like a koala until 12." He threatened, only half playful. Maybe not even that, honestly. Like a quarter playful? He really, _really_ didn't want to get up before 9 tomorrow, but set the bar low because he knew of Dakota's poor attention span. Dakota giggled, shaking his head as he buried his face in the crook of Jaden's neck, snuggling close to him. dakota's body may be highly similar to a furnace, but damn was it the greatest feeling Jaden's ever known. "I love you, Dee..." He whispered, eyes closed and arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. "I know, Top Gun. I know." Dakota responded, cuddling a little closer. "And I, you."


End file.
